De l'autre côté de la porte
by Medlynya
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une simple porte de bois, une porte cloutée qui tombe en décrépitude. Mais le temps d'une nuit, d'une poignée d'heures, de quelques jours, de chaque côté du battant en bois vieilli Dean et Drago se retrouve face à eux-mêmes. C'est le moment pour eux de mettre leur choix dans la balance, de se souvenir, et de regretter les jours heureux.
1. Prologue

Quel jour sommes-nous ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Il a perdu le décompte depuis trop longtemps. En ces temps de guerre, la notion du temps se perd vite. Et puis à quoi bon connaître la date ? Les jours, on les compte, on en rajoute un au compteur pour s'estimer heureux de dire qu'on a survécu à un de plus.

Cela fait un an, un que la guerre est déclarée. Cette guerre silencieuse que beaucoup ignorent. Et pourtant les signes sont là.  
Dehors, c'est l'horreur. Il y règne une atmosphère crépusculaire qui vous étreint le cœur dans un étau indestructible. L'air glacial vous asphyxie lentement, vous plongeant dans vos pires souvenirs. Dans le brouillard, au-dessus des maisons, des marques macabres souillent le ciel. Les démons battent la campagne, faisant rafle sur rafle. Les chiens de l'enfer déambulent le sourire narquois et la tête haute en se repaissant de cette fin du monde. Sur son trône leur maître contemple ce monde ravagé, son plus fidèle, et le dernier, cavalier de l'apocalypse à ses côtés.  
Dehors, c'est tout un monde qui s'effondre. Les preuves sont accablantes. Poudlard aux mains des mangemorts. Le Ministère et son gouvernement fantoche. Azkaban se remplie et les commissions d'enregistrement des nés-moldus ne désemplissent pas.

Depuis combien de temps est-il dedans ? Des heures, des jours, des semaines sûrement. Le temps s'effiloche alors que lui se perd dans les pierres qui l'entoure. Alors que dehors, le monde s'effondre lui attend. Il attend la fin. La fin de quoi ? Des fois il ne sait plus.  
Sa mémoire se perd dans cette folie stérile qui commence à s'emparer de lui. Il devient fou à contempler les murs qui se mettent de plus en plus à danser devant ses yeux. Il sent que petit à petit il perd pied. Le temps s'égrène et lui tente désespérément de se souvenir quel jour on est.  
Un petit indice, juste pour avoir une idée du temps qui passe. Pour savoir depuis combien de temps il est enfermé entre quatre murs. Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul. Il y a lui, sa folie et les autres. Il sait que sa folie est le reflet de celle qui habite les autres. Voilà les seules choses qu'il sait et qu'il répète en boucle quand ce n'est pas cette satanée question qui lui ronge le cerveau. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quand il la sent tourner en boucle dans sa tête à vouloir se fracasser le crâne contre un des murs il pense aux autres.  
Ces autres qui sont avec lui, dedans. Oui dedans, à l'abri des murs. Mais quel abri ? Il n'y a aucune protection ici.

Finalement, dedans, ce n'est guère mieux que dehors.  
Ils sont tous là, à souhaiter la fin de leur calvaire. Emmurés dans leur silence, ils endurent le chaos. Ils attendent de pouvoir se libérer de leurs chaînes, et d'enfin pouvoir sortir. Ils patientent, ils espèrent, ils aspirent à cette liberté qui leur fuit entre les doigts. Dans le manoir la vie doucement s'étiole, et ce n'est guère la folie qui ronge la plus fidèle des mangemorts qui arrivera à retirer le linceul qui drape le manoir Malefoy.


	2. Tendre la main

Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
Emmuré dans cette cave il fait résonner sa voie contre les murs de pierres. En un écho feutré les murailles lui renvoient sa question restée sans réponse. Qui pourrait bien lui répondre ici ?

Ce n'est pas Luna qui égrène les secondes en une lente litanie qui va lui dire. Il la sent à côté de lui et pourtant, il a l'impression qu'elle lui échappe. Dans l'obscurité sa voix s'élève vers la haute voûte. 1,2,3…20,21…45,46…59,60. Elle compte les secondes à voix haute pour oublier. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'écoute plus vraiment. Le décompte lui parvient de façon hachée, mais il entend toujours audiblement ce soixante qui signifie la fin du décompte avant le suivant. Parfois il n'entend plus rien alors il cherche désespérément à entendre la respiration de Luna. Soulagé il l'écoute alors reprendre son chapelet du temps et égrener encore et encore les minutes qui s'écoulent.

Ce n'est pas Gripsec qui n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis qu'ils sont là. Ce ne sont même pas ces geôliers qui ne daignent pas lui accorder cette minuscule faveur. Alors ce jour-là lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'il prononce sa sempiternelle question, il n'attend aucune réponse et fixe seulement l'écuelle qui vient d'apparaître devant lui.

Ce ne sont que quelques petits mots prononcés d'un ton laconique et pourtant cette réponse vient percer l'obscurité qui baigne la cave. Quelques petits mots qui forment à eux seuls la date tant attendue. Repue par ce maigre repas qui convient à son estomac réduit à la taille d'une pomme il s'adosse au **mur**. Laissant s'échapper un soupir il savoure cet étrange sentiment de calme qui l'emplit. Il sait enfin quel jour ils sont. Il sait depuis combien de temps il est là. Cette notion du temps retrouvée chasse la folie qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui. Et doucement un jeu prend forme entre lui et son interlocuteur. À chacune de ses visites il lui répond, lui annonce le jour, et même l'heure. Dean ne sait pas si Luna écoute elle aussi leur visiteur mystère. Mais il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent d'oublier de reprendre, au moins un temps, sa complainte des secondes.

Dormir, simplement fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais en ouvrir les paupières. Parfois il aimerait se laisser couler dans les limbes qui lui tendent les bras. Mais maintenant il y a cette présence tenue. Ce mangemort dont la voix lui dit quelque chose. Ce minuscule lien qui le maintient encore en vie. Ce n'est trois fois rien, une phrase chuchotée par l'embrasure d'une porte. Pourtant de voir le temps passer il ne songe plus à l'arrêter à tout jamais.  
Et puis il y a ce mystère. Qui daigne lui adresser la parole à lui qui ne peut même pas prouver qu'il est sang-mêlé ? Lui qui n'a même plus de père. Pourquoi lui donner une lueur d'espoir ?

Dans la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte il sent la lassitude poindre et puis cette peur suintante dont il a appris à reconnaître l'odeur douceâtre. Lui qui croyait tous les mangemorts inhumains. Mais voilà que cette voix chargée d'émotion le fait douter. Cette voix qui lui en rappel une autre. Mais qui ? Il a beau tenter de se souvenir rien n'y fait le nom lui file sans cesse entre les doigts. Cela pourrait être Malefoy jr. Après tout, c'est dans la cave de son manoir qu'il est en train de pourrir. Mais si c'est lui où est donc passé le ton traînant et plein de morgue ? Se pourrait-il que la guerre l'ait changé à ce point ? Il veut en avoir le cœur net.  
Il veut savoir si derrière l'anonyme geôlier se cache son ancien condisciple de Poudlard. C'est cette curiosité qui le tient éveillé et l'empêche de plonger à nouveau. Mais au fond ne serait-il pas préférable pour lui de ne rien savoir ? Et si c'était vraiment Drago Malefoy ? Il ne peut pas se mentir, il espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne veut pas voir que la guerre l'ait lui aussi touché. Il a besoin de repère et un Malefoy arrogant et sûr de lui en font partit. Il a besoin d'y croire pour arrêter de penser que la guerre a tout bousculé sur son passage.

Tic Tac le temps passe et lui s'enfonce dans l'oubli de soi. L'horloge tourne et lui, il oublie à nouveau le temps qui passe. Il s'embourbe dans le mutisme et c'est tout juste s'il hoche imperceptiblement la tête en réponse à la sempiternelle et unique phrase prononcée par l'inconnu. Il ne réveille plus Luna quand elle s'endort d'un sommeil trop profond. Il oublie tout simplement de relever la tête. La haine et la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles ont disparu maintenant que sa cavale est finie. Maintenant à quoi se raccrocher ? Le temps passe et l'inaction lui pèse. Il n'en peut plus de voir que les jours se succèdent sans que rien ne change dans leur petite cave coupée du monde. La lassitude a pris le pas sur son instinct de survie. La peur elle est toujours là, sous une autre forme, mais toujours là. Cette peur latente qui lui noue l'estomac. Cette peur ranpente qui sournoisement lui rappelle que ses amis sont en danger.  
Il s'inquiète, non pour lui, mais pour Luna, ses amis, sa mère. Il a peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Lui il se sent déjà mort à l'intérieur. Le temps n'a plus de prise sur lui. Les secondes glissent sur son être figé dans l'attente. Il ne sait plus à quoi se raccrocher si ce n'est au temps qui file sans le toucher. Il est prisonnier en son propre corps, spectateur de sa lente agonie.  
Peut-être es ce mutisme nouveau qui pousse l'inconnu à se dévoiler un peu ? Ou bien es ce juste le lien qu'ils ont tissé au fil du temps ?

Ce jour-là en plus de la date un nouveau mot va venir rompre la monotonie de l'enfermement. Un nom, un nom qui vient se fracasser sur les murs du cachot alors que la porte se renferme sur l'écho de celui-ci. Dean. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à t'il prononcé son nom ? Les traqueurs savaient son nom, il l'avait lu sur la liste, mais il avait été vite été oublié dans les trop nombreux noms qui s'allongeaient sur le parchemin des recherchés. Pour eux il n'était qu'un anonyme, une proie parmi d'autres. Dépouillé de son nom, de son identité ils ne s'étaient plus qu'adressé à lui par des surnoms tous plus humiliant les uns que les autres.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir redonné une identité ? Pourquoi lui avoir signifié qu'il le connaît. Car il en est quasiment sûr maintenant, son nom a été prononcé par quelqu'un qui a côtoyé à Poudlard. Même si tout avait été prononcé avec un ton relativement neutre, pour qui savait écouter on y retrouvait une nuance de l'ancien Drago Malefoy. Le ton avait été légèrement forcé pour permettre au Gryffondor de le reconnaître. Il aurait pu le parier. Car jamais avant la voix traînante n'avait refait surface, jusqu'à ce nom prononcé au détour d'une quelconque visite. Il l'avait fait exprès.  
Mais à quel dessein ? Pour le tourmenter ? Non il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourquoi ? Une intuition simplement. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais quelque chose avait poussé Malefoy à lui tendre à nouveau la main. Peut-être que la guerre l'avait vraiment changé. Ou alors peut-être avait-il vu dans son ancien camarade la place qu'il aurait pu occuper. Après tout, lui aussi aurait pu se retrouver à sa place.  
Oui dans un univers parallèle il aurait pu être de l'autre côté du miroir.


	3. Ouvrir la porte

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ouvre cette porte ?  
Maintenant il ne peut plus occulter le fait que, derrière cette vieille porte vermoulue se trouve deux de ses camarades. Il ne peut plus se voiler la face. Car au fond d'une cave de son manoir, adossé à de vieilles pierres suintantes il y a un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle enchaînés au mur.

Maintenant qu'il a ouvert la porte il ne peut plus se retrancher derrière ses illusions. Ce ne sont pas des anonymes qui croupissent au sous-sol.  
Pourquoi l'ont-ils envoyé nourrir les prisonniers ? Bellatrix n'aura-t-elle de cesse de l'humilier ?  
Il aurait tellement préféré ne jamais avoir à regarder ce qui tramait là. Il aimerait tout oublier.

Mais lorsqu'il ferme les yeux se sont leurs visages aux traits creusés, aux yeux éteints et au teint hâve qu'il voit danser devant ses paupières.  
Il ne peut plus se leurrer, dans le camp d'en face ce ne sont pas des anonymes.

Les cibles ne lui sont pas toutes inconnues.  
Non dans les adversaires il y a tous ces visages connus, tous ces anciens camarades.  
Dans l'autre camp ce ne sont pas tous des inconnus.  
Il y a des professeurs, des enfants, des gens comme lui.

Il a ouvert la porte et maintenant il se souvient. Il se rappelle ce qu'il avait préféré oublier.  
Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas capable de les tuer.  
Après tout il a déjà failli avec Dumbledore. Lui aussi ce n'était pas un inconnu. Les paroles qu'il lui a adressées avant de mourir le hantent encore. Sans cesse il revit sa chute. Sans discontinuer il revoit ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il a déjà failli une fois et ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve là maintenant. Congédié dans la demeure familiale il joue les geôliers pour bien lui rappeler à quoi s'en tenir. Un jour il pourrait s'y retrouver à son tour dans cette cave.  
D'imaginer tuer des gens le cœur lui monte aux lèvres.  
Il ne veut plus avoir à y repenser. Il ne veut plus vivre cette nuit sordide où il a dû lever sa baguette contre son ancien directeur.

Pourquoi à-t-il ouvert cette maudite morte ?  
N'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de désactiver les sortilèges qui la protègent pour faire passer les plats à travers elle ? N'aurait-il pas pu éviter de glisser un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture. Un sort, les écuelles déposées devant les prisonniers et hop il remontait les marches sans savoir qui se cachait là.  
Même si en vérité il avait déjà quelques doutes. Il se doutait bien que la fille Lovegood devait se trouver là et puis quelques prises des rafleurs aussi.  
Mais c'est autre chose d'entendre les cris quand on ne sait pas qui en est responsable. Mais maintenant il ne peut plus fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il a vu.  
Devant ses prunelles danse encore l'horreur qui imprègne la cave. Cette angoisse sourde, ce silence terrifiant et cette folie latente qui imbibe les murs en y laissant des remugles de pourriture.

Le cœur battant il s'adosse à la porte avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol la tête entre ses mains. Hurlant silencieusement son désespoir il tente de repousser le visage de Dumbledore qui surgit de derrière la masse compacte de visages inconnus qui le hante toujours. Il ne veut pas rajouter un autre visage familier à ces nuits de cauchemars. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui suffit déjà.  
Pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette mission ? Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de tuer Dumbledore ? Certes il ne l'aimait pas vraiment le vieux fou mais pas au point de le tuer.  
De toute façon il n'a même pas réussi à le faire. Car en réalité, il est incapable de commettre l'irréparable. Et c'est bien ça le problème.  
Pourquoi a-t-il rejoint les rangs des mangemorts s'il ne peut pas tuer ? S'il est incapable de torturer certaines personnes sous prétexte qu'il les connaît ? Il risque sa vie chaque jour à cause de sa faiblesse.  
Plus le temps avance, plus les morts s'entassent, et plus les tortures se font légion alors qu'il lui est de plus en plus difficile de cacher qu'il en horreur la violence. C'est le coeur au bord des lèvres qu'il assiste aux tortures en priant pour que ça ne soit pas lui qui lance le prochain sort. Les lèvres pincées, le visage inexpressif il espère que personne ne voit les gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa tempe à chaque nouvelle horreur. Et c'est dans ces moments sordides qu'il lui arrive de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce choix.  
Mais il repousse bien vite cette idée par crainte qu'on prenne ça pour une **trahison**.

Là contre la porte froide cette idée revient l'assaillir. Pourquoi à-t-il accepté cette mission ?  
Las il se relève en tente de recomposer le masque qui ordinairement orne son visage. Il ne veut pas laisser à sa tante le plaisir de le voir touché par ce qu'il a vu. Le doute qui l'habite restera son secret.

Chaque marche qu'il descend le rend malade. Il a l'impression qu'à chaque pas une **dague** perfore ses poumons. Chaque trou qu'elle crée dans la paroi alvéolaire l'empêche un peu plus de respirer. Des jets d'acide remontent dans sa trachée lui laissant un goût de fiel dans la bouche.  
Lentement il descend l'escalier menant à la porte cloutée qu'il redoute tant d'ouvrir. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à interdire à sa baguette de l'ouvrir ? Pourquoi ne peut-il réprimer ses coups d'œil insistants ?  
Comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus il se sent descendre péniblement les marches en granites. Se voit ouvrir la porte et plonge ses yeux dans l'obscurité humide de la cave.  
Il n'arrive plus à rien, si ce n'est de penser à fuir. Mais impuissant il reste là, à côté d'eux, à entendre leur respiration et cette litanie qui l'obsède la nuit.

Aux secondes qu'une voix fluette égrène sans cesse se mêle l'habituelle question. Il les écoute sans bouger. À l'orée de l'ombre qui se dessine sur le parvis de la porte il se sent comme un charognard qui guette ses proies.  
Se repaissant de la moindre étincelle de vie qui crépite dans ces lieux. Il n'ose briser l'atmosphère pesante qui les entoure. Pourtant il sent les mots venir sur ses lèvres. Ils s'échouent sur l'emaille alors que des bulles de salives crèvent sous sa langue. Alors il les laisse enfler jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la barrière de ses dents.  
D'une voix tremblante qui lui est étrangère il s'entend répondre à la question qui rebondit sur les murs du sous-sol.  
Horrifié il ferme la porte aussi vite que lui permet ses doigts gourds. Mais que lui a-t-il pris de répondre au prisonnier ?  
Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il est fatigué. Las de tout ça. Des faux-semblants. De la peur qui le tenaille chaque jour.

Péniblement il tente de reprendre ses esprits avant de reformer le masque qu'il porte depuis trop longtemps. Ce **loup** de fer qui lui déchire chaque jour un peu plus les chairs et met sa peau à vif. D'un pas vif il remonte les marches avant de déraper à nouveau.

Ça le tue, oui ça le tue à petit feu de devoir plusieurs fois par jour s'assurer que l'otage va bien. L'otage, cette fille étrange que les mangemorts ont enlevés pour faire pression à son père. Les autres ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. Du moins du point de vue de sa tante.  
Mais pour lui que sont-ils ? Des gens du camp d'en face, des résistants, des traîtres et nés moldus certes. Mais ce sont aussi des élèves de Poudlard, des gens de son année, un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle, des visages croisés au détour d'un couloir, Loufoca et un acolyte à Potter.

Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Intrigué il tente de mettre un nom sur la voix qui répète en boucle la même question à chacune de ses visites.  
Maintenant trop occupé il ne fait plus attention aux marches qu'il descend et c'est hébété qu'il se retrouve devant la porte trop familière.  
Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Il est sûr de connaître son prénom. S'il se souvient bien c'était le partenaire de Milicent Bulstrode en potion. Il a son prénom sur le bout de la langue.  
Alors qu'il se souvient enfin de son nom un pincement au coeur se fait sentir.

Et lui, se souvient-il de son nom ? Sait-il qui se cache derrière cet homme brisé qui lui donne à manger ?  
Comment pourrait-il se rappeler de lui alors qu'il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Se doute-t-il que derrière la voix lasse qui répond à sa sempiternelle question se trouve son ancien condisciple ? Sans doute pas.  
Peut-être qu'en le voyant il se souviendrait de lui, même si il en doute vu le nombre de fois où lui-même ne reconnaît pas son visage amaigri et cerné dans le miroir. Alors à la voix comment le reconnaître ?  
C'est sans doute cette envie de reconnaissance. Ce besoin de se retrouver qui le pousse à se faire reconnaître.  
D'une voix traînante qui fut la sienne autrefois il lui redonne son identité tandis que le temps d'un instant il redevient le Drago d'antan.


	4. Raviver la flamme

Oui il aurait pu se retrouver à sa place.  
Si son père n'avait pas fui qui sait quel aurai été son destin. Il aurait pu lui aussi être fils de mangemort.  
Mais son père était parti en les laissant seuls lui et sa mère. Il les avait laissés se débrouiller avec la magie. Comme il lui en avait voulu. Voulu de les avoir laissés, voulu d'avoir dû découvrir ce nouveau monde seul sans lui à ses côtés. Incapable de prouver son ascendance magique il s'en était retrouvé à se cacher des traqueurs et tout ça été la faute de son père ! Du moins il l'avait cru fut un temps.

Il se souvient encore du matin où il était parti sans un bruit alors que dehors l'aube se levait. Un sac sur l'épaule, ses pas dans l'escalier en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer la sixième marche, une main sur la poignée avant un dernier regard en ailleurs et puis une porte qui s'ouvre sur le froid automnal d'un **hiver** qui s'annonce glacial et s'en était fini de tout un pan de sa vie. Ce jour-là il avait dit adieu à l'enfance alors qu'il s'élançait vers le dehors en priant qu'il n'arrive rien à sa mère. Depuis, l'angoisse le ronge. Sans nouvelle il ne peut qu'espérer, prier et sans cesse se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là.

Car après tout il ne valait pas mieux que ce père à qui il en avait tant voulu. Cet homme qu'il avait détesté pour sa fuite. Et lui alors, qu'avait-il fait de plus que lui ?  
Lui aussi il avait fui, lui aussi avait laissé sa mère derrière lui. Comme son père des années auparavant il était parti pour la protéger.

Il avait choisi l'exil et avec lui le doute s'était installé. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?  
Tandis que dans sa fuite il regrettait les jours heureux, il avait baissé les bras. Il s'était mis à en vouloir à la terre entière. Alors que le temps était à l'orage il avait seulement nourri sa rancœur envers son père en se disant que tout était de sa faute.  
Il avait laissé ses compagnons de voyage le porter alors qu'au dehors le trio d'or se battait, alors que là-bas entre les murs de Poudlard ses amis subissaient les pires atrocités.  
Il avait choisi de ne pas se battre et de tout rejeter sur le dos de son paternel. Mais lui qu'avait-il fait ?  
Rien si ce n'est, pleurer sur son sort et suivre le mouvement. Il avait tout laissé tomber et c'était enfermé dans une torpeur bienheureuse où il se laissait porter par les autres en attendant que son cauchemar cesse. Il ne faisait rien si ce n'est, regretter les jours heureux qui lui fuyaient entre les doigts tandis qu'impuissant il tentait de les retenir à s'en faire mal au cœur.  
Le jour où Ted était mort c'est encore une fois à son père qu'il l'avait reproché. Il s'était trompé de cible. C'était aveuglé dans une rancœur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Son père ce héros inconnu ne méritait pas ses récriminations.  
Lui au moins s'était levé contre la tyrannie, s'était battu contre ceux qui s'acharnaient à imposeur leur suprématie. Ce n'était pas son père le responsable de tout ce qu'il vit. Lui avait été courageux, avait tout sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait.  
Alors que lui Dean Thomas qu'avait-il fait ?  
Il avait bien tenté de suivre son exemple mais quelque part dans la tourmente il avait cessé de mettre ses pas dans ses traces.  
Et alors las, épuisé il avait laissé sa rancœur le submergeait à nouveau comme autrefois.

Et puis Luna était venue. Elle l'avait rejoint dans le cachot où il séjournait depuis trop longtemps avec comme seule compagnie un gobelin acariâtre. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil. Mais trop vite la lumière s'était étiolée et il l'avait laissé vaciller sans jamais tenter de la ranimer. Luna la douce Luna avait alors sombré dans la folie et avec elle les ténèbres étaient revenues s'installer dans la cave qui était son tombeau.  
Il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était seulement laissé aller aux récriminations tout en s'affligeant sur son sort. Et dans sa chute il avait entraînée son amie.  
Il avait choisi de ne pas se battre, mais maintenant s'en est assez.  
Car de l'autre côté de la porte il y a un homme qui le fait à nouveau croire en quelque chose.  
En lui tendant la main, alors qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond, Malefoy lui a prouvé que la guerre ne change pas les hommes qu'en mal. Qu'un gamin arrogant peut changer et ouvrir la porte d'une cave sordide pour ré allumer la lumière.  
Une simple phrase, une réponse à une question, un nom chuchoté à travers l'embrasure d'une porte délabrée avait suffi pour qu'il sente une flamme renaitre en lui.  
Alors qu'il avait baissé les bras maintenant il s'accroche à cette minuscule étincelle que Draco Malefoy a ravivée.  
Doucement, difficilement au départ il se remit à parler avec Luna. Il l'empêche de retourner dans sa ritournelle des secondes, tandis qu'il rejette au loin ses idées noires et sa rancœur envers ce père qu'il n'a jamais connu.

Ensemble ils se souviennent de ces jours heureux qu'ils pensaient derrière eux.  
Ils pensent à la fin de la guerre, à ce qu'ils feront une fois la victoire chèrement acquise. Ils se mettent à imaginer une auberge. L'auberge des gens heureux.  
Ça sera un endroit où Luna pourra poser ses affaires entre deux voyages à la recherche de créatures magiques. Une auberge où il pourra dessiner à sa guise. Ils imaginent les plantes de Neville en train de coloniser chaque espace vide entre deux ou trois objets bricolés par Seamus. Et puis il y aura tous leurs amis et ceux de passages qui viendront le temps de se reconstruire. Ils rêvent d'un mur à colorer de leurs souvenirs et leurs espoirs.

Alors qu'ils combattent leurs démons et que la cave s'illumine de leurs rêves dont les échos étouffés parviennent aux oreilles de Drago, Dean tend sa main pour la première fois au Serpentard.


	5. Réapprendre à vivre

\- Et toi Malefoy, tu rêves de faire quoi une fois la guerre finie ?  
Une phrase, une question qui dans un murmure étourdissant résonne à ses oreilles.

Assis contre la porte entrouverte il écoute Dean et Luna rêver de leur avenir.  
C'est devenu son rituel. Son unique échappatoire à la chape de plomb qui s'est abattue sur le manoir.  
Là contre le mur en pierre, bercé par les chuchotements de leur voix il se met lui aussi à espérer.  
À rêver d'un après.

Mais existe-t-il un avenir pour lui ?  
Si le seigneur gagne sa vie restera inchangée. Ses démons continueront à le hanter alors qu'il ne cessera se suffoquer en attendant qu'on daigne l'achever à défaut de le trouver utile.  
Alors que si Potter gagne il n'aura aucune certitude quant à ce que demain sera fait. Il a bien quelques hypothèses, mais elles l'empêchent tout autant de dormir. Son père emprisonné, la fortune familiale confisqué et le manoir sous saisie il y a de quoi à cauchemarder. Dans le flou quant à la vie qui les attendrait sa mère et lui, il ne peut qu'espérer échapper à Azkaban.

À quoi rêver d'un futur lorsqu'on ne sait même pas si demain on sera encore en vie ?  
À quoi bon regretter ses actes quand on peut déjà se contenter d'avoir survécu un jour de plus ?  
Son choix il l'a fait il y a déjà de ça un an. Il est maintenant trop tard pour le regretter et espérer avoir une seconde chance.  
Car ce jour-là il avait accepté sa mission en sachant qu'il n'aurait plus de retour en arrière. Son innocence et son avenir en avaient été le prix. Une vie pour racheter l'honneur de deux familles.

Cependant, il a beau se dire qu'il est déjà trop tard il ne peut pas chasser ses regrets.  
Et alors qu'ils se font de plus en plus présent, il se demande si en vérité il a eu à un seul moment le choix d'en décider autrement.  
Sans doute pas.  
Mais cela n'empêche pas ses démons de le hanter.  
Alors assis contre la pierre la tête entre ses genoux il s'échappe dans son paradis artificiel bercé par les histoires d'une auberge où tout le monde aurait sa place. Un endroit magique qui, d'après Dean, accepterait même les Serpentards repentis.

Et lorsque Dean lui tend à son tour la main, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se remettre à croire en un autre chemin.  
Sa vie n'est pas encore finie et il n'est qu'au croisement de tous les possibles.  
Là dans sa bulle il se laisse porter par cette phrase à peine chuchotée, mais qui pourtant enfle, grossit en lui jusqu'à briser chaque barrière qu'il a érigeait. Elle détruit ses remords, ses craintes et le tant d'un instant lui laisse entrevoir un rêve à peine esquissé qu'il avait autrefois cadenassé au plus profond de son cœur.  
Ce qu'il aimerait être ? Ce qu'il voudrait faire une fois la guerre finie ?  
S'il avait le choix il aimerait être potionniste. Ça avait été son rêve d'enfant fut un temps.

Il se souvient du chaudron jouet que son parrain lui avait offert. Petit il s'amusait à jouer au maître de potion en mettant tout ce qu'il trouvait comme plantes dans son chaudron avant de faire goûter ses mixtures, qui avaient souvent le goût de pelouse, aux elfes de maison.  
Mais son père avait jeté le chaudron tout en lui rappelant vertement qu'un Malefoy n'exerce jamais un métier.  
Il avait alors dit adieu à son rêve de gosse en même temps que l'amertume s'était peu à peu emparée de lui.  
Et aujourd'hui Dean a ré ouvert cette blessure qu'il avait oubliée à défaut de la cautériser.  
Il veut faire des potions. Passer du temps sur un chaudron et mélanger les ingrédients pour en tirer le meilleur.

Mais la guerre en a décidé autrement. Jamais il ne pourrait exercer son art. Car dans les deux cas il ne sera qu'un homme brisé sans avenir. À Dean et Luna ils leur restent encore l'espoir que Potter gagne. Mais lui que lui reste il sinon sa famille et un chemin déjà tout tracé vers le banc des accusés ?  
Non il ne peut continuer à rêver sans y laisser sans santé mentale. Fort de ses conclusions il se relève pour remonter péniblement les marches qui le ramènent vers les ténèbres.  
Et alors qu'il arrive sur le palier ce qu'il découvre dans le hall le laisse sans voix.

À peine remontée de la cave il est submergé par les cris qui résonnent dans le manoir en même temps qu'une ambiance électrique semble surcharger l'atmosphère.  
Péniblement il s'avance vers le salon d'où la voix hystérique de sa tante crève le voile noir qui enveloppe la demeure. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il tremble à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle scène d'horreur dont Bellatrix en serait l'instigatrice.  
Tandis qu'il s'apprête à pousser la porte il tente difficilement de reformer son masque. Une respiration, puis deux, et enfin il pousse la porte de la pièce d'où on l'appelle.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Là sur le tapis d'orient gît Granger, Weasley cinq et ce qui est sans doute Potter. Même si pour ce dernier il serait bien difficile de l'affirmer. Électrisée, sa tante sautille comme une folle autour de ses prisonniers. Pris à parti elle lui demande d'une voix sans appel si l'individu inconnu est bien Potter.  
Horrifié il reste sans voix. Incapable de répondre à la question il reste là les bras ballants.  
Tandis qu'il hésite à dénoncer Potter la dernière phrase prononcée par Dean résonne à ses oreilles.  
\- Dis-moi Malfoy si un jour on s'en sort tu viendras à l'auberge des gens heureux ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourra de trouver un chaudron.

Dans un sursaut d'espoir il s'entend prononcer à voix haute son doute quant au fait qu'il s'agisse bien de Potter.  
Alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié de vivre il se remet soudain à rêver.  
Par ce que même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes il suffit de rallumer la lumière. Que l'autre côté de la porte il y a toujours un espoir. Et qu'il suffit qu'on vous tende la main pour que tout d'un coup un autre choix soit possible


End file.
